


Fire Emblem ‘Flates - Camilla’s Potion

by SexTheHex



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Burping, Humiliation, Inflation, Lactation, Wetting, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Camilla tests a strength potion on her sister Elise. Things don’t go quite as planned…





	Fire Emblem ‘Flates - Camilla’s Potion

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is focused around Blueberry Inflation. Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> This story was inspired by a picture made by the lovely CobaltReverie. You can view it and some of their other stuff here (Warning: Explicit): sta.sh/02aq3yax5cb2
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 11/7/16.

Elise frowned as Camilla handed her the blue vial of gunk. Though she was normally eager to help her sister, consuming her strange potions was going a step too far.

“I… I don’t want to help anymore…” Elise whimpered, turning her head to the side reluctantly.

“Oh, come now, Elise.” Camilla complained. “Act like the adult you technically are. You agreed to help me with this little strength potion, you should keep your promise.”

“But it’s…” Elise looked at the test tube, wiggling it slightly to cause the beaker’s contents to slosh around. The dark blue fluid in the container looked extremely viscous, but yet somehow easily contorted its shape with the slightest wobble. The potion was surprisingly homogenous for what had been moments earlier a slew of sloppily deposited ingredients tossed haphazardly into a cauldron. Whatever spell Camilla had cast on the brew while it was cooking had thoroughly liquefied those ingredients. That, among many other factors, terrified Elise of this strange drink.

“I’m not doing it!” Elise finally replied, showing the potion back to Camilla.

“Elise, please reconsider!” Camilla frowned “You’re acting quite childish, really” she added with a disappointed shift in voice.

“No! N-O, NO! I refuse!” Elise pouted. “I don’t even know why I ever agreed to this. Deal with your creepy potion yourself!”

“Really now? Must I remind you about that little discovery I made?” Camilla teased, pulling an envelope from her pocket. “I guess we could read from it again, ehehehe~ “Dear Corrin, You make me-“”

“NO, STOP!” Elise yelled, attempting and failing to snatch away the letter from her sister’s grasp. Of all the rotten things Camilla could do to her, stealing her confession letter and using it as blackmail was the worst!

Still, realizing she was at the mercy of her sibling’s blackmail, Elise started to calm down. Keeping that same angry glare, she thrust her arm forward, snatching back the test tube from her sister. The tip of the glass tapped her lips and she hurriedly drank the liquid to make the experience as quick and painless as possible.

Unlike the scalding, revolting drink Elise expected to drink, what graced her pallet instead was near refreshing. The liquid felt cool as if it had been kept just a few degrees above freezing or chilled in ice. The taste was the most surprising part. It tasted sugary, like freshly squeezed and mixed blueberry juice of all things. What a surprisingly nice outcome to this whole ordeal.

“So, do you feel any stronger?” Camilla asked her sister. “Give a little flex and see if you feel any different. You should feel much more muscular than before.”

Elise followed Camilla’s instructions, trying to flex as best she could in her royal clothing. She felt no different than before. Attempting to move the furniture in front of her confirmed she was just her normal self still.

“Nope… I feel completely the same. I think you’re little poti-UUUURRRRRRRRP”

At the sound of Elise piercing the air with a most unlady-like foul belch, the younger girl’s hands rocketed to her face. Camilla started cackling wildly at her crude display, even gripping her stomach to contain her laughter. There was no doubt Camilla would let poor Elise forget about that little outburst soon.

“Now now Elise, what did we just discuss? Stop acting like a child. Cover your mouth when you need to burp, dearie~” Camilla giggled.

Elise scowled as Camilla continued her chuckling. She unclamped her mouth, ready to throw an absolute fit.

“Y-you no good, stupi-UUUUUUURRRRP” Elise stared blankly following her most recent blech. She didn’t even feel it coming on. All of a sudden, mid-speech, this sudden pressure had welled inside of her and released itself with no input from her conscious mind. She had never had any problem controlling previous burps or flatulence before… what was happening to her now?

“Aw-haw-haw-hawwww, can’t control it?” Camilla continued to tease “Look at you! You’re growing pale just from embarrassment! Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to tell everyone about your little loss of control here so they’re prepared when you belch in their face!”

Elise simply kept staring forward, ignoring her sister’s words. Camilla’s laughter gradually died out as she noticed her sister’s unflinching demeanor.

“Um… Elise?” Camilla asked. “What are you doing? Stop this, you’re making me concerned.”

Elise had zoned out for a moment as she felt a strange sensation work its way through her body. Starting from her stomach, she started to feel a little tingle. A tingle that shortly faded and was replaced with a sensation of… intense fullness. Something was wrong. She started breathing a little heavier. With each little huff, it felt like she was carrying just a little more weight around on her body. Her throat felt like it had a thick liquid climbing down it, as if she had just sucked on a bottle of syrup. In her mouth, the fading aftertaste of the potion she had just chugged came back. The taste was as fresh as if she had just gulped down the concoction again, filling her mouth with an unmistakable blueberry taste.

Elise suddenly realized she had been staring at nothing for the last 20 seconds or so, huffing air in and completely ignoring her sister’s pleas to speak with her. She finally readied a response for her sister, looking at her with fear in her eyes and a distinct, dark tint radiating from the center of her face.

“Cammy… I-I don’t feel so good.” Elise whimpered.

Camilla yelped as she saw what had happened to her sister. She backed away, flinching at the sight.

Elise’s discomfort was stirred to panic at her sister’s reaction “What’s wrong!?” she yelled.

“Look in a mirror!” Camilla quickly retorted “Your face is… it’s blue!”

Elise hurriedly stood from her seat, darting towards the mirror on Camilla’s room’s desk. Her eyes went wide at the sight. The center of her face was a distinct blue diffusing out between her eyes and lips. She raised her neck and was greeted with the same dark indigo color staining the center of her neck and bulging outward. She stammered in shock, getting ready to shriek right as a stomach gurgle began

“Aaaa-AAAAA-UUUUUURP” Elise’s attempt at a scream in horror was stifled by the churning of her gut releasing another loud belch. Her belly started growling. The noises sounded like a liquidy rush flooding into… something. Elise gripped her stomach at the sound, only then noticing her stomach had begun to distend and had by far the most drastic shift on her whole body. Her stomach was a sprawling, bulging blue gut growing larger by the second.

“Cammy! What’s going on!? My stomach is GROWING” Elise cried.

“I… I don’t know! Something must have been wrong with the potion!” Camilla replied, rapidly flipping through the cook book she’d used trying to gather some idea of what she might have done wrong. Her frantic skimming finally found something. “A pure offering from the forest is needed for your potion. Pick the ripest blackberries to use” her book read. Blackberries!? Not blueberries? Oh goodness, how did such a minor change mean such a drastic different effect? Did she brew an entirely different potion? Maybe she could skim the glossary for blueberries and find what potion she’d actually created…

“Cammyyyy!” Elise yelled growing more concerned as her stomach grew larger by the second. “What’s going on, already!?”

“J-just… I made a small mistake. I can fix it! There’s always a way to um… fix these things…” Camilla retorted, rapidly shooting back to her spell book for a solution.

Elise whimpered at the response. She stepped forward to try and peak at the book herself. Her locomotion was met with a strange sloshing sensation as her body moved; her whole gut gurgling like it was stuffed with water. Elise stopped walking about halfway towards her sister, too unnerved by the sensation to continue. She took a moment to inspect herself to see if her body had stopped changing.

Her hopes were cut short as she glanced at her stomach again. The stomach bulge had grown larger and wider, now poking out without a hope of hiding it. Her clothes had grown taut under the new stomach bulge, further compacting the hefty fullness Elise was feeling. Worse yet, the strange sensation in her stomach seemed to be spreading out. Her legs were feeling heavier, as if she was wearing wet pants. Her rear and thighs felt as if they were in pants a little too small. And her chest… her normally flat chest was growing outwards. B-cups had blossomed from her formerly underwhelming bosom. Truth be told, she was always a little insecure about her breast size, but this was hardly what she wanted to fix that!

“Aaaah… aha! This is what we made instead.” Camilla spoke up. “I um… apparently made a joke potion. A sort of party gag. “Make your enemies swell with… with blueberry juices until they’re the laughing stock of their friends” it reads. Thankfully, the solution is quite simple! Once you’re at your maximum capacity, you just need someone to um… juice you…”

“Juice m-UUUUUUUUUURP” Elise spoke, interrupted again by her troublesome stomach. “Wh-what do you mean by that?”

Camilla’s face went red with embarrassment. “Oh well that’s um… According to this book, juice can be expelled by lactation, urination and… ejaculation. The fastest way is apparently to milk your breasts as if you were a cow. After that, all you have to worry about is being blue for a few days and you’ll be back to normal.”

Elise was disgusted at what Camilla was proposing. “Milking!? I-I don’t want to be milked!” Elise responded.

Camilla smiled at her sister’s embarrassment. Now that she was completely sure this whole potion incident was non-fatal and that her sister would be fine in the end, bit of playful teasing seemed perfectly fine.

“I’m afraid that’s just what we’ll need to do~” Camilla cooed. Her eyes trailed down to Elise’s breasts. “My, my, just look at how those are developing! From those stains, it looks like you’re ready to be milked already~”

Elise’s eyes darted downwards to her new rack. Her breasts had grown even bigger in such a short time frame. They were distending her shirt so heavily, the skin of her tits were showing, exposing their newly blue tinted selves to the air. Even worse was the tip of her chest. Her nipples had grown stiff from such rapid excitation. Now the ends were showing the first signs of Elise’s body being over packed with juice. Each end of her breasts was already lactating fine little droplets of dark blue juice, her juice bleeding through the fabric with ease.

“I just need to leave and get a bit of help, dearie. Be back in just a few minutes!” Camilla commented, heading out of the room and creaking the door near shut.

“Corriiiiin! Are you there? I could use a little help~!” Camilla yelled throughout the castle right as she shut the door to her room.

“No! I can’t let Corrin see me like this! C-come back!” Elise whined as she realized what Camilla was trying to pull. Corrin seeing her in this state… oh gosh, he’d be revolted! She had to stop him from seeing her like this at all costs!

Yet, with her new size, Elise was finding it increasingly hard to move. The girl tried to take a step forward, only to feel just how heavy her legs had become. Her juice packed, bulging thighs stretching her pants to their limit felt like walking around in cement shoes. She could only manage to take two steps forward before she felt out of breath. She hung her head, panting. Sloshing around the juice in her body with that movement was a very bad idea. A loud, deep gurgle pulsed throughout her body. Everything felt tight. So incredibly tight…

“H-haaaaah…” Elise groaned in discomfort as she felt the pressure in her body grow immense. Her hands could hardly grip her gut as it grew to massive proportions. Like a balloon her body grew larger and larger, and untold amount of juice somehow filling her tits and abdomen. More fizzy gas felt as if it was gurgling up yet again.

“UUUUR-UUUUUUUUURP” Elise’s mouth rang as the unbelievable fullness forced her jaw open for a few seconds to even partially relieve that pressure.

Elise couldn’t grip the center of her stomach anymore her gut had grown so large. Her arms could now barely extend enough to grip the end of her steadily inflating tits. With her legs now as thick as tree trunks from the intense surge of juice inside her, all Elise could do was wobble and churn until help arrived.

As Elise stood there helplessly growing into a bright blue freak, one additional sensation registered in her head. A new pressure was building, centered on her crotch, radiating outward. This sudden feeling was bizarre. It felt almost like needing to pee. God, was she about to piss juice as well? How more wretched could this spell become!

Now registering the sensation as a demand to pee, Elise tried to flex her urinary muscles shut and impede such a flow. However, with her stomach growing larger, moving her legs was suddenly extremely difficult. Her legs jittered in some week attempt to shut. It did nothing to halt the impending flow.

Elise whimpered as she felt a warm jet of blueberry juices dampen her underwear, instantly soaking through the crotch of her pants to give a clear indication of what had just happened. Elise had leaked. Even though the idea of doing something so humiliatingly juvenile was terribly embarrassing, Elise wasn’t panicked or disgusted at all. Instead, she was biting her lip with eyes rolled back at the sensation of a single jet escaping her.

That… that felt good. That little jet made the pressure seem to go away for just a second. Instead of being a bubbly, belching wreck, for a moment she felt like she could just escape, enjoying the sweet relief of letting go. A bustling array of sultry day dreams suddenly materialized in Elise’s head. They all featured her gripping on to whatever she could find as hard as she could. Belly stretched wide, legs spread, letting out a long, satisfied moan of pleasure as a deluge of her juices thundered out of her quivering cunt. Like a broken water tower, the woman was letting out a torrent of juices in her strange sudden fantasy. In her mind, it felt halfway between a desperate need to piss finally reaching that sweet relief and one long continuous squirting orgasm. Oh how very badly she wanted to sit down on her bright blue ass and let go. She wanted to feel that sweet heaven again in one long insatiable burst!

…No! No, she couldn’t give into these sorts of lusty feelings! She was a proper woman! She could never live down someone seeing her enjoying the sensation of juice cascading out of her. It’d be too horribly embarrassing! She needed to preserve her dignity. Or, well, at least what was left of it now that she was a bright blue ball of juice.

So there Elise stood, hoping that she could endure whatever other horrid surprises her body had left for her while Camilla got help. Her gut gurgled away, somehow still filling with juice. Burps that painted her mouth with that same blueberry taste grew more frequent by the minute. That pressure was growing unbearable, demanding just the tiniest bit of escape from Elise.

“Oooh… O-oooh noo-RRRRRRPP!” Elise whimpered, interrupted by a burp, as she felt her body growing ever more impatient to expel all the juice inside her. Dark spots started to appear at the tip of her breasts. The dribbling from her nipples had transitioned to full blown juice lactation now. Feeling each of her over inflated nipples drooling juices against her will was the strangest mix of horrifying and pleasurable. Her body was in such horrid condition, but her will to care was waning. After all this, why should one more problem make her feel worse? Forget being a freak. Forget being embarrassed. Elise just wanted some relief from this sensation.

After one last mental tug of war, Elise had finally given up. She could care less what others would think of the girl who got off to squirting her brains out while stuffed full of juice, she just wanted release. Elise relaxed her body, her muscles no longer offering any defense against wherever the gallons of liquid inside her wanted to go. She wanted it out. She could feel it! It was all about to come cascading out! She’d passed the point of no return! A sudden smile crept across Elise’s face as a rush of excitement hit her!

“Elise!” a voice called out, momentarily snapping the girl back to reality. She went as pale as a girl with a dark blue tint in her face could at the sound of who was calling for her.

“Oh my god, Elise! Are you okay? What happened!?” Corrin asked, deep concern in his voice.

Suddenly Elise was regretting all those choices she had made in the very last minute. Her body tensed up in some desperate attempt to stop the impending, but it was too late. She was about to cum from effectively pissing her pants in a juice deluge. Right. In front. Of her Crush.

“Nnnnf…. O-Onii-chan, d-don’t look… Hahhh… H-HaaaaAaAaAaAaaaah~!” Elise murmured in defeat as her body betrayed her on final time. Squelching blueberry juices erupted from Elise’s crotch, ruining her garments in second as the thick flood of blue liquid splashed against the front of her pants before cascading down her pants’ leg holes. Her nipples soon joined in on the juice release as the gradually escaping pour turned to brisk streams. Elise should have been crying, mortified in embarrassment. She would if the sensation of effectively being juiced didn’t feel so damn good. The raw sense of relief as liters and liters of sweet blue water poured out of her sent racy giggles crawling out of her mouth, indicating to her Corrin and Camilla she was shamelessly enjoying this in the weirdest way possible. Dealing the consequences could wait. For now, Elise just wanted the flow out of her to never end and ride out this perpetual juicegasm.

—-

“This is just wretched! Why should I be the one to do this!?” Camilla whined

“You’re the one that got her in this situation. It’s only fair you’re the one to keep it under control.

Once Elise had come back down from her ridiculous high, Corrin was caught up with the situation at hand. Using a younger sibling as a test subject was unbelievably cruel of Camilla and deserved to be dealt with in a punishment just as demeaning. While the potion’s effects were known to wear off in a few days and revert Elise back to her perfectly normal self, Elise would still be inflating with juices the coming days. Corrin had ordered Camilla to keep Elise’s size under control. To do so, the purple haired woman had to give her little sister hourly juicing sessions, involving all sorts of unsavory intimate contact.

“This is DISGUSTING!” Camilla complained as she squeezed her sister’s oversized breasts to relieve them of their heavy juices.

“You’re just jealous mine are bigger now~” Elise taunted back at her annoyed sibling. Having her own personal juicer felt like having a massage therapist on hand around the clock. In short: absolutely delightful. She just had to relax in this oversized tub and enjoy the peace and quiet without a care in the world while her older sister struggled…

“Hey, this stuff isn’t contagious, right?” Elise asked in a relaxed groan. “I was thinking you ought to wear gloves if it is”

“Oh please! Do you really think I don’t know enough about my own potions?” Camilla retort, insulted.

Elise’s smile went wide at her sister’s typical cocksure response. “Then what’s with your stomach, dummy? Ehehehe~”

Camilla’s gaze shifted to her stomach. It seems the bit of Elise’s juices that had sprayed onto her lips mistakenly might have had more adverse effects than she’d originally thought. Her stomach seemed abnormally bloated, and a faint hint of blue seemed to be tinting it.

“CORRIN!” Camilla shrieked, running for help.


End file.
